


Ruins

by Scifiroots



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Closeted, Fights, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, you only got a lover closeted away who has cut ties with said gang. That’s what’s jeopardizing your career.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> fivebyfiction prompt: Ghosts

“What?”

“You keep secrets from me, Danny,” Mac says.

“Don’t you— Damnit! You never _ask_. Why’ve I gotta volunteer my past? It’s not like you’re laid out on a silver platter for inspection.”

“I don’t have ties to gang leaders that jeopardize my career.”

“You don’t, do you? No, you only got a lover closeted away who has cut ties with said gang.” Danny struggles against the temptation to jab his finger in Mac’s face. “ _That’s_ what’s jeopardizing _your_ career.”

Mac turns away, frustration visibly tensing every muscle.

“I ain’t the only one at fault. You heard the rumors. You prob’ly had the professional responsibility to ask. You had the prerogative to ask off the record,” Danny accuses. “You didn’t even speak to me ‘bout it when you brought Sonny in.”

“It was your responsibility to tell me!” Mac snaps. “The legal repercussions, careers and the lab at stake... I took a chance on you.”

“Thank-you-very-much, Sir.” Danny bows mockingly. “I hope the satisfaction of fucking my ass every week makes up for the headaches I’m causin’ you.”

“Danny.”

“You _‘took a chance’_ on me? So, what’s next? You hangin’ me up to dry or are you gonna make me beg for mercy?”

Danny’s voice drops an octave and he shifts into a stance that draws attention to his disheveled state—a reminder of earlier intentions. “Does it turn you on havin’ me beg? Oh _please_ , Mac. Right _there_. Uhn. _So_ good, Mac. Take me! _Fuck me harder_.” Throughout, he clutches his groin and makes obscene gestures and the little noises that usually accompany their sexual activities.

Mac can only take so much. Suddenly he’s closed the distance between them and invades Danny’s personal space. His fist is clenched between them. “Stop. You walk out that door right now or you won’t have to come into work tomorrow. If I drop you right now, _no one’s_ going to touch you, Messer.”

Danny’s jaw tightens, eyes flashing violently behind his glasses. “Fuck you,” he whispers.

Within moments the door slams against the wall and swings violently back into its frame. Mac finds he feels nothing at all.

Danny’s coat lays forgotten behind the couch.


End file.
